Reflexión
by Lizzie Taisho-Friki
Summary: Aun cuando tu mundo se desmorona tienes tiempo para reflexionar y eso es lo que Nico Di Angelo hace.


_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes y el ambiente en el que se encuentran le pertenecen al gran Rick Riordan._

* * *

_**.:Reflexión:.**_

* * *

Dejas que el agua y tus manos se estrellen contra tu cara, sientes el cansancio y la tensión sobre tus hombros y aun cuando sabes que puedes desfallecer en cualquier minuto no te recuestas, ni cierras tus parpados.

Giras la cabeza ligeramente hacia tu derecha y posas tus oscuros ojos en las personas que se encuentran detrás de ti y que duermen tranquilamente a los pies de la majestuosidad que es la Athena Parthenos.

Quitas tu mirada de ellos después de un tiempo y la posas en el estrellado y oscuro cielo, y solo te quedas ahí, rememorando como le rogaste a Reyna que te dejara la guardia nocturna aun cuando tu cuerpo y tu cerebro añoraban descanso.

Pero simplemente no deseabas dormir, aun cuando eso era lo que mas necesitabas y es que sencillamente no podías ver como tu mente te torturaba con imágenes del infierno que es el Tártaro o con banales e imposibles situaciones en las que Percy abandonaba a Annabeth por ti.

Y es por eso que odias a tu mente y a ti mismo por ilusionarte con falsas esperanzas que sabes que no son mas que un infantil sueño de un alma podrida por dentro como es la tuya. Y si, estas podrido por dentro ya que no queda en ese corazón frió y muerto un solo sentimiento feliz, y lo único que queda en ese vació que eres tu es la melancolía, la tristeza y la ira.

Y por enésima vez en todo el viaje te preguntas _¿Porque has venido a este viaje agotador si el único deseo que alberga tu corazón es morir?_

Y dos nombres golpean tu mente y ya tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta:

_Hazel y Percy._

Esos dos son tus principal razón para seguir en este mundo y es por ellos por los que te mantienes en tu lugar y no te recuestas aun cuando lo añoras.

El motivo por el que Hazel se mantiene entre tus máximas prioridades es simple.

La _amas._

Con esos ojos ambarinos y esa actitud guerrera escondida debajo de esa inocencia y dulzura esa pequeña chica se gano un espacio en tu duro corazón, y aun cuando ella no es Bianca y nunca pueda remplazarla sigue siendo tu hermana, y es por esta hermana por la cual arriesgarías tu propia vida con tal de que este segura y sea feliz, bueno, cuan feliz y segura pueda estar una semidiosa y mas si es hija de uno de los Tres grandes.

Y el otro motivo por el cual es viajas es Percy.

_Bueno_, No es Percy como tal tu motivo, es _Alejarse _de el.

¿Y porque tu, Nico Di Angelo haría semejante cosa?

Simple, a el también lo amas, pero de una manera muy diferente a la de Hazel.

De una manera un poco mas... _Intima._

Pero claro tu más que nadie sabe que Percy no corresponde esos sentimientos y eso es lo que te carcome por dentro el tener que callar para evitar su sufrimiento al no poder ayudarte, ni corresponderte.

Suspiras y sacudes la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y lo único que logras es pasar a tus recuerdos de miles de maldiciones por se hijo de quien eres, por tener esa actitud y por tu maldita suerte.

Suspiras de nuevo y esta vez mas profundo y bajas tu mirada al lago frente a ti.

Metes tus manos en la fría y cristalina agua y ves como el reflejo de un esquelético, sombrío y desgarbado chico gótico se estremece y no haces más que tratar de quitar esa imagen de tu mente.

Y justamente antes de volver a estrellar el agua en tu cara un pensamiento pasa por ese sombrío lugar que es tu mente y dice así:

_Deseo que Hazel no tenga ni mi suerte, ni la de Bianca y es que... Simplemente no deseo volver a ver esa cara de dolor que tenia cuando la encontré en los campos de Asfoledos. Espero que aunque sea hija de Hades o Pluton se mas feliz que en su vida pasada y que nunca deje de sonreir de esa radiante forma..._

* * *

**_.:Fin:._**

* * *

_En fin que les parecio ¿Les gusto?_

_Debo decir que quede encanta al ver como quedo a pesar de estar haciéndolo a las 12:51 a.m_

_Ahora vamos a un tema serio... ¿Vieron como fue el partido? Fue espectacular, lo ame y mas porque gano mi querida y sexy Alemania :D Me alegro profundamente de que Götze halla marcado su segundo gol en el mundial en la final y que pudo hacer lo que ni Muller, ni Klose, ni Kroos pudieron hacer._

_Y si soy una chica que ama el futbol y no me pongo a ver los traseros de los jugadores ¿Quedo claro?*Pone mirada asesina*  
_

_en fin me despido antes de que venga mi madre y me grite que debo dormir y otras idioteces mas..._

_Travesura Realizada_

_P.D_

_¡VIVA ALEMANIA!_


End file.
